Free Samples
by windlily
Summary: Killua and Alluka discuss Gon over a free samples display. Post-Chapter 339.


"_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on."_

_Henry Ellis _

* * *

><p><strong>Free Samples<strong>

* * *

><p>"Number two! Number two! Number-"<p>

"Alluka!"

The exasperated interruption halted the young Zoldyck's chant, and she whirled around with a grin. There he was, shaggy white hair hanging in his amusingly frustrated eyes. He had their drinks, one in each hand, and Alluka knew without asking that hers was fruit punch because she loved fruit punch and Killua always knew what she loved.

"Onii-chan!" she cooed happily as she accepted the cup. It was fruit punch.

"Geez, you can't go shouting stuff like that in the middle of a crowded street. It's weird! We're supposed to be incognito, remember?" he scolded in turn.

Alluka looked away from him to inspect said crowded street. Surrounded by high rises and office buildings, every vendor and shop was packed against all the rest, just as closely cramped as the many people buzzing about the sidewalk. It really was a huge city, however you saw it. She had told Killua she wanted to see everything, and he seemed intent to show her all of that and more, even things like this that were so mundane to so many people.

"Incognito! Incognito!" she repeated with a giggle. "But Onii-chan, you said it first. You told Gon he was number two!"

"Wah?" The older boy doubled back before puffing up his cheeks. "That's different! Completely different! Go buy yourself some context, would ya?"

She eyed him as she sipped from her straw. "You too then! Why'd you tell him that? Context!"

"Guys don't just go around talking about feelings all the time. That's how you say 'see ya later' to another guy, got it?"

"But you talk to me about that sort of thing."

Alluka could tell that her innocent expression coupled with Killua's raging sister complex had done the trick. He was always so cute when he got flustered like this.

"Aaaagh, you can't just switch around whenever it's convenient for you," he huffed. "It's not fair at all."

As they turned a corner, the older sibling sighed. "Besides, it's true. He can't hold a candle to you. You're way cuter than he is, and not nearly as stupid. You're obviously number one!"

"Idiot!"

Killua must have seen it coming, but he didn't move away when Alluka's fist pounded into his ribs. Clearly, it didn't hurt, as he just blinked down at her in surprise.

"Where'd you learn something like that?"

"TV!" she proclaimed proudly. But wait, she was mad a second ago. "But that doesn't matter! Onii-chan's a big, stupid, ugly liar!"

"Heeeeh?"

She pouted animatedly up at him as a passing older couple pointed and giggled to each other. "Onii-chan never would have come back for me if Gon hadn't needed me."

Killua stopped walking, and Alluka turned back to meet his stricken gaze. "Alluka..."

"Why are you sad?" she asked, worried. It wasn't a bad thing at all! "Onii-chan needed me and Nanika, and we were able to help. I was really so happy. Onii-chan didn't need to say all those things. Onii-chan didn't need to lie to Gon."

Killua hastily enveloped Alluka in a hug, burying his face in her neck. Alluka didn't mind at all, even though he'd been the one talking about incognito earlier. He was always so comfortable, and if he needed a hug this time, she was happy to give.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being stupid again."

Alluka giggled into his shirt. "Onii-chan is silly when he's stupid."

"H-Hey..." he trailed off with an indignant pout, pulling away so that his forearms rested on her shoulders. But he sighed when he saw her blissful smile and gave up the ghost. "Anyway, that wasn't the only reason."

"Huh?"

But Killua only pointed to a small candy shop, grinning wide. Alluka nodded, and he pulled her inside. Killua knew everything there was to know about sweets, and Alluka loved when he'd go on about which ones were good and which ones were a total rip-off. But Alluka could never have as much as him because she had to watch her figure and eat healthy too. Or so he said.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as he pushed toward a large display against the back wall.

Alluka giggled. Free samples.

She followed him over, and he hastily pointed out which ones she "absolutely needed to try right now!" It was like eating mass-produced heaven. As they shamelessly hogged the samples, the other three customers left in a group, and the man behind the counter got fed up watching them, heading to the back. Most likely to replenish what they were shoving down their throats.

When they were alone, Killua stopped piling up new things for her to try, and she knew she would finally get her answer. She would just have to wait until he felt certain no one would overhear.

"After the Hunters Exam, the first one when I'd just run away, we eventually went over to his house to visit his aunt and granny. While we were there, we made a promise. I'd help him find his dad, and then he'd help me find out what I wanna do besides assassination. We'd have fun and hang out until then. But now he's met with his dad on his own, and I found out what I wanted to do on my own too." He laughed softly to himself, though Alluka thought he didn't look very happy. "Lame, right? Neither of us kept our promise."

"But Onii-chan came to get me because of Gon, and Gon was able to meet his dad because Onii-chan worked so hard."

"Still. I don't like it." Killua frowned, biting at his lip as he glared at the floor. "That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not even close. We seriously screwed up. Even getting him to apologize wasn't enough. It still left a bad taste in my mouth. I don't wanna talk to him like that. It feels fake, and nothing about Gon is fake."

He held a chocolate ball up to Alluka's mouth, and she watched him a moment longer before biting into it with a small smile.

When she smiled, he smiled.

"So I'm gonna take you everywhere you wanna go and do everything you wanna do, which is _definitely_ what I wanna do, and while we're out, I can clear my head. By the end of it, he'll be begging to see me again! 'Killuaaaa! I miiiiss yooouuuuuu!' Just like that! Give him a taste of his own medicine, and then I'll be able to talk to him in person again. Okay?

"Maybe we'll even make a new promise."

When he was finished with his ridiculous impression, Alluka nodded enthusiastically. This was the Onii-chan she knew. The amazing, wonderful older brother who had always loved her and always would, even when he was half the world away with his best friend.

They exited the shop without buying anything. Alluka might have imagined it, but she thought she heard crying as they walked out the door.

"We should collect souvenirs and send them to him!" the excitable Zoldyck proclaimed as they walked. "I wanna write letters too!"

"Can't we just e-mail?"

"No! I wanna write! I wanna write!"

"Okay, okay," Killua chuckled as he dumped his empty drink in a trashcan. "We'll write letters tonight. But what do you wanna do until then?"

"I wanna go to a love hotel!"

Her brother's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Where'd you learn about something like that?"

"TV!" came the muffled answer.

The poor boy's face was as red as a beet, and Alluka grinned through his fingers. She had just watched the same channel he had.

"The more TV you watch, the less cute you get! No more for the rest of the week! You're not allowed!"

"But Onii-chan-!"

"Not allowed!"

He stuck his tongue out at her before running forward, and she quickly tossed her own drink before giving chase.

"Onii-chaaaaaan!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Gon,<em>

_Hi! It's me, Alluka! Are you surprised? Onii-chan got me this cool paper to write with because e-mail is boring. _

_Onii-chan is doing very well. He took me to a love hotel today, but we weren't allowed inside. He told me it's a place where only sad, divorced businessmen and gold diggers should go, which I think is silly because you can't dig for gold in a hotel. _

_We talked about you today. Not at the love hotel though. Before that. You guys are really super amazing friends, aren't you? He is very happy you're okay, and I am too! We decided that we're going to send you souvenirs like this candy every week, so Onii-chan says you had better choose a permanent address because mailing everything to Leorio is weird. I think you should also get him a promise ring. I saw on TV that you are supposed to give those to people you care about a lot. He liked the last promise you made him, so another one will make him even happier! Just make sure it's real because Onii-chan doesn't like it when they're fake!_

_Maybe if you tell him it was a free sample, he'll smile like he did at the candy shop today._

_Until next time,_

_Alluka_


End file.
